1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to a pixel and an organic light emitting display using the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a pixel and an organic light emitting display capable of compensating for deterioration of an organic light emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices may have reduced weight and volume, as compared, e.g., to a cathode ray tube (CRT) display device. Examples of flat panel display devices may include a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a field emission display (FED) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) apparatus, an organic light emitting display device, etc.
For example, the organic light emitting display device may display an image using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) generating light by recombination of electrons and holes. Such an organic light emitting display device may exhibit rapid response speed and low power consumption. A conventional organic light emitting display device may include a plurality of pixels, and each pixel may include an OLED.
FIG. 1 illustrates a circuit view of a pixel of a conventional organic light emitting display. Referring to FIG. 1, a pixel 4 of the conventional organic light emitting display may include an OLED and a pixel circuit 2 coupled with a data line Dm and a scan line Sn to control the OLED. The pixel circuit 2 may include a first transistor M1, a second transistor M2, and a storage capacitor Cst to facilitate control of the OLED.
However, when the OLED of the conventional organic light emitting display device deteriorates, images displayed by the conventional organic light emitting display may exhibit reduced brightness. In other words, the OLED of the conventional organic light emitting display device may deteriorate over time, so that an image having a desired brightness cannot be displayed.